


Kids in Love

by jusrecht



Series: In Harmony [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyuhyun dropped by and Kijoon was sleeping and he really didn't want to open the door but he did anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by Mayday Parade.  
> 

The thing with surprise is, it tends to strip one of all trappings, leaving only the rudimentary bones of facts. The most basic of meaning.

“What are you doing here?”

The words fell from his mouth without softness, without inflection. Half a heartbeat later, Kyuhyun’s anxious smile dimmed.

“I,” he paused, tongue swiping moisture across a chapped lower lip, a nervous flick, “I’m sorry. I should’ve known you’d be sleeping, but… I thought I’d just drop by to give you this.”

Kijoon squinted, sleep still clogging his mind and throat. There was a distant pounding in his head and everything was a blurry haze, even the sharp features of Kyuhyun’s face.

“It probably doesn’t mean anything to you.” Kyuhyun’s words were flurried, hastily scrambling behind a defensive fence of false nonchalance. A paper bag materialised, long and thin and certainly nowhere near big enough to contain the withering courage radiating off him right now. “Happy Nine Month Anniversary, hyung. Bye.”

“Wait.” Kijoon’s heart throbbed, chiding him. The bag was heavy and he knew exactly what was in it even without a peek. Kyuhyun had turned away, poised for escape, but stopped mid-step at his voice. “Won’t you come in?”

The look he got in return was uncertain. “I don’t want to bother you,” the younger man said, all timidity and self-consciousness. “And it’s late.”

“Just for a bit.”

A smile flickered. Died. Flickered again. Kijoon shot him a faintly reassuring version of his own and went inside, leaving the door ajar.

Kyuhyun followed half a minute later. His steps were slow, hesitant, and his eyes darted from corner to corner gingerly as if he had never spent hours here in several previous occasions, mostly sprawled in Kijoon’s bed.

“You were asleep,” he said quietly, guilt clouding his expression.

Kijoon shrugged. “It was a tiring day,” he muttered with a yawn, fully aware that his voice wasn’t scratchy from sleep alone.

“I’m sor–“

“Come on.” Kijoon bridged the distance between them and gave Kyuhyun’s forehead a gentle flick. “It’s alright. What do you have for me here?”

“A gift.” Kyuhyun rubbed the reddening spot, an embarrassed smile easing the gravity around his eyes. “Wine. I saw some of your favourites at the duty free and I thought, why the hell not.”

“For our anniversary?”

A flush suffused Kyuhyun’s cheeks. “I know it’s silly.”

“No, it’s not.” Kijoon was genuinely touched—and perhaps a little guilty for his remiss. “It’s really nice, actually. Thanks.”

Kyuhyun only smiled in return, but there was so much pleasure and warmth in the wordless expression that it seemed to brighten his dark, silent house. Kijoon would never admit it out loud, but he liked the smile much better than the gift.

“So how was the stage tonight?” Kyuhyun asked after Kijoon had returned from the bathroom.

“Fine, nothing out of the ordinary.”

“And the other Phillip?”

Kijoon shot him a wry look. “Seriously, what’s this obsession you have with other Phillips?”

“I’m possessive of my Robin,” was the cheeky reply, complete with a wide-eyed, faux-innocent look that Kijoon recognised only too well.

“Really?” At least he managed to keep his expression straight. “If I remember correctly, I said not one word of complaint when it was your turn with your old crush.”

Kyuhyun stared at him, shock evident in his face. “How… how did you…”

“It was obvious.” Kijoon bit his lips to prevent a grin at his boyfriend's flustered expression—although the effort was mostly futile. “And you tend to talk a lot when you’re drunk.”

A belligerent flash came to Kyuhyun’s eyes. “Yeah, well, he used to be your crush too.”

Kijoon raised an eyebrow. “And how did you come to this conclusion?”

“You also talk when you’re drunk.”

“I never get _that_ drunk.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Sometimes.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, then maybe I know it because it’s so obvious too,” Kyuhyun shot back, all raised chin and stubborn lines. The next few moments were spent in a staring contest as they stood in the middle of the dim-lit kitchen, neither willing to back down first—before the absurdity of the situation finally hit and they both erupted into laugh.

“This is a really absurd talk for our anniversary,” Kijoon muttered wryly. “Come here.”

Kyuhyun shyly stepped closer, once again the awkward, uncertain young lover. Laughing, Kijoon pulled him close and linked his fingers on the small of Kyuhyun’s back.

“I’m very happy that you’re here.”

The effect was immediate. A smile bloomed and the same flush of pleasure returned to Kyuhyun’s face. “It’s just… you know, this is us. And our anniversary. Our nine month anniversary. I don’t usually care for these things,” he added hastily, “but it’s different. I mean, with you.”

“I’m glad,” Kijoon admitted, landing a soft, chaste kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips. Affection and amusement were a strange but warm blend in his chest, but even stranger was the fact that the idea of going back to his empty bed alone no longer held the same appeal it had ten minutes ago.

And now he was wondering if he could persuade Kyuhyun to stay. Kijoon found this new development deeply disconcerting.

“Can I ask you a question?” Kyuhyun suddenly spoke.

“Uh, sure?”

“Are you really not jealous of Junsangie-hyung?”

Kijoon rolled his eyes. “You just want to hear me say I’m jealous, don’t you?” he accused.

Kyuhyun grinned. “Yes.”

“Fine. Yes, I’m jealous. Now can we stop talking about this or do I have to gag you?”

The grin morphed into a smirk. “Well, actually the latter doesn’t sound bad at all–”

Kijoon silenced him.

 

**_End_  
**


End file.
